


Love is The New Black

by miichelleyells



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, Carmilla Fanfiction, Carmilla fanfic, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miichelleyells/pseuds/miichelleyells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura goes off to college, and she quickly realizes that is isn't what she thought it would be. Ha - pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is The New Black

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure where this is going, and this is my first fanfiction. Feedback is greatly appreciated! If you want to talk more, I'm on Tumblr @miichelleyells

Laura had always been kind-hearted. She had always seen the good in people, it’s just one of the things that she inherited from her mother.

“Thanks Dad!” Laura said as she pins up the last photo on her new corkboard. Her dad was bringing in the last of Laura’s boxes into the dorm.

 “Sure thing kiddo, now if you ever need anything ... I am just a phone call away. Also, I got you this.” Her dad is smiling as he hands Laura a month’s supply of bear spray.

 “Laura, are we planning on invading a bear sanctuary?” LaFontaine chuckles as they peer into the room. A smirk appears on Laura’s face. She hasn’t seen them since the summer and although their sense of humor is not impeccable to say the least, Laura is glad to see a familiar face from her hometown.

Laura’s dad sighs, “Well kiddo, looks like you are capable of putting your stuff away. Yeah?”

“Yeah Dad, LaF can take it from here.”

"Wait, wha-”

“Ha, alright.” Her dad is standing in the doorway; he knew this day was coming. His little girl was no longer going to be just across the hall from him anymore. She is moving in to her dorm.

“Hey kid, you know your mom would’ve been proud of you.” Laura pauses in making her bed. Holding her yellow pillow she smiles and says, “Thanks dad. I love you.”

With that, her dad is smiling and is walking out of the door.

“See you Mr. Hollis!” LaFontaine shouts. They always liked Laura’s dad better than their own. Accepting and loving is what the Hollis household had always brought to them. Ever since they came to Silas University, LaF was usually conjoined at the hip to their best friend, Perry. Having Laura here instantly made LaF feel more at home. They peer over at the empty bed parallel to Laura’s. 

“Hey who’s your roommate? I guess me rooming with Perry pretty much left you with a pool full of strangers.” LaFontaine says as they put Laura's cookies on her desk. “Yeah, thanks. Uh...” Laura taps like crazy on her little flip phone, bringing up her roommate’s information on the email. 

“Carmilla Karnstein?” Meeting Laura’s eyes, LaFontaine hadn’t had the slightest idea who this person was.

“Never heard of her. Well, let me know how it all turns out. I got to run!” LaFontaine double checks their phone and bolts out the door. Laura takes a step back to admire all the progress that she has made to move in. Satisfied, she plops herself on her bed and stares up to the ceiling.

_Laura Hollis, you did it. You are officially a college student._

Carmilla isn’t scheduled to move in until tomorrow, which gives Laura an entire day to herself in the room. But aside from LaFontaine and Perry, Laura doesn’t know anyone. She decides to put off meeting anyone new and curls up on her bed with her laptop allowing Netflix to be her date for the night. After 3 hours of watching Friends and memorizing Phoebe’s smelly cat song, Laura sits up on her bed staring at the empty half of her room. Laura wonders how her roommate is. Awkward at best, Laura is not the best at meeting new people. But, it’s college. It’s Silas. Her dad isn’t going to be there for her every night like she’s used too. She’s got to girl the hell up and with that Laura takes a sip from her grape soda and walks over to place her laptop on the desk.

Plopping herself on the bed Laura stares up at the ceiling and mutters, “Carmilla Karnstein, you are a mystery.” Before drifting off to sleep.

//

Laura is woken up to the sound of the door slamming against the wall. It takes her a second to realize that its her roommate and she's moving into the dorm. Ready to meet her, Laura springs out of bed.

“Hi!” Laura smiles as she talks to the back of her roommate's head. The roommate is dragging her enormous duffel across the room before giving up and lays down on the empty bed in the empty half of the room. 

“Greetings, cupcake.” Now seeing her face, Laura swears she never has seen someone so beautiful. Her pale skin hugely contrasts her jet-black hair & her roommate is in all black clothing. The curls of her hair are peeking behind her ears and a smirk is forming across her face. If Laura wasn’t 100 percent sure if she was into girls, she is now.

“Can I help you?” Carmilla says now both of her dark eyes looking into Laura’s. Unaware of possibly the long seconds Laura spent staring at Carmilla she manages to pull out a sentence out of her.

“Oh, uh. Hi, I’m Laura!” Laura feels her cheeks getting red.

“I know, creampuff.”

“Oh right.”

In the awkward silence, Carmilla introduces herself anyway. Amusing at the fact that she caught her new roommate staring at her.

Laura is small, obviously a frosh and one thing is for certain – she looks beautiful first thing in the morning.

“So do you need help moving in?” Laura asks as she takes into account that Carmilla is moving in by herself. No parents, or a friend to keep her company.

“No, I think I am okay here” The smirk is back on Carmilla’s face as she grabs a book from her duffel and lays back down on what now is, her bed.

A knock emerges from the door and Laura looks over at two faces that she was so glad to see.

“Hey Lor, Perry and I are grabbing some breakfast want in?” LaF asks before they see the back of Carmilla’s head. Clearly disinterested Carmilla flips a page in her book. Perry is peering into the room to see what everyone else was staring at. She gives Laura a look and Laura tries to return the look without blushing. Laura fails.

“Do you want to come?” Because Laura generally is a nice person, she asks to see if her roommate has a change of heart.

“No I’m okay here cutie.” 

Laura smiles at the nickname but is also disappointed because it hasn’t even been 5 minutes yet and she is already off to a bad start with Carmilla. 

 

“Alright um, give me a sec” Laura says as she realizes that her teeth is still isn’t brushed and that she is not wearing a bra. Carmilla still hasn’t shifted from the bed her face is still in gorged in the book. Perry and LaF are patiently while sitting on Laura’s bed.

 

“So you’re Laura’s new roommate” Perry, the overwhelming motherly instincts she inhabits always get the best of her.

“Must I be” Carmilla says, still not taking the book away from her face. Perry glances to see what it is that Carmilla is so interested in.

 

“Is that for Philosophy 360?”

Carmilla puts her book down for the first time since she brought it out of her duffel, “Yeah. Are you in my class?”

“Nope, but they use the same book every quarter. I took it last year.”

LaFontaine is staring at the bathroom door counting the seconds until Laura emerges from it because their stomach is growling. After about 2 more minutes of listening to Perry and Carmilla go over Philosophy and Logic and what not Laura exits the bathroom.

“Alright guys! I’m all set.” Laura hangs up her towel on the wall; LaF gets up from the bed. Carmilla goes back to reading her book, and Perry is confused as to why their conversation suddenly ended gets up anyaway.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Laura is persistent and will not allow an opportunity to go by without getting to know her roommate.

Carmilla flips a page but finally gives in.

With that, the four of them are out the door.

 //

Laura has been to the campus before, her and her dad have toured here to allow her dad to ensure of all the safety requirements were up to Hollis standards. Laura however fell in love with Silas. Especially the library. However she can’t help but gaze at the campus, she hasn’t been here in the fall before. Her eyes linger to the communications building before she bumps into Carmilla; bringing her back into reality and the conversation.

 

“Smooth, Sundance” Carmilla reaches out to grab Laura, her cold fingers meeting Laura’s warm waist causing Laura to return to earth. “Oh, sorry Carmilla!” Laura stutters before looking up into her roommate’s dark, but very pretty eyes.

 

“Ahem.” LaFontaine clears their throat, “Okay lovebirds lets get to the mess hall before all the food is gone.” Perry smirks, before mouthing _talk to her_ to Laura. A smile quickly appears on Carmilla’s face but leaves once a very oblivious Laura immediately takes a step away from her.

Carmilla runs her fingers through her hair then starts to walk anyway.

_God, she’s beautiful. Karnstein don’t do this._

Recognizing the words that echoed in her mind, Carmilla sighs but there’s just something about her new roommate that makes Carmilla want to be in the moment. No matter the consequences. Somehow the group manages to walk in a way that has Lafontaine and Perry leading, while Laura and Carmilla in the back. It was just the two of them.

Embarrassed by the way she retreated from Carmilla, Laura uses this time to redeem herself.

“So you’re into Philosophy?”

“Mmhm,” Carmilla murmurs while she looks up at the sky, then back to Laura.

“That’s cool. I’m going for Journalism!” Laura smiles hoping this would raise some interest to her very distant roommate. 

“Ginger 2 told me, Cutie.” Carmilla gestures in Perry’s direction, smirking. Laura huffs and before she can say something they are in front of the mess hall. It took all of two seconds for LaFontaine to leave them once entering the building. Perry soon quickly follows them.

// 

Laura’s plate is filled with bacon, eggs, and what appears to be a chocolate chip muffin. After grabbing her cocoa she notices Carmilla sitting a table in the back area of the mess hall with a can of grape soda and with a quick look in her direction, Carmilla’s eyes are focused in on Laura’s. Taking this as an invitation, she walks over and takes a seat.

“Nice breakfast.” Carmilla is eyeing Laura’s plate while taking a swig from her soda. Laura’s face is red and to prevent her from saying something stupid she takes a bite from her bacon. “I should say the same to you.” Laura manages to get out before taking a sip of her cocoa.

Carmilla’s bottom lip twitches, “I wasn’t hungry, cupcake.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to come if you weren’t -” Before Laura can even begin to fill guilty, Carmilla interrupts.

“Oh and miss the view?” She says, her eyes never leaving Laura’s.

Laura’s face transformed in what appears to be the biggest smile anyone can make. 

“Here I thought you came to talk logic with Perry.”

Carmilla’s smile is quickly followed by a sigh, “It’s like this place is filled with the Weasley clan.”

Feeling gracious of the reference, Laura turns around to see what Carmilla was talking about. There she sees a really tall girl talking to Perry and LaFontaine. Making eye contact with LaFontaine, the three of them walk over. 

Oh jeez. Was one of Silas’ admissions requirement was that you had to be gorgeous? Because man. Laura couldn’t take her eyes off of the third red head.

LaFontaine takes the seat next to Laura, as Perry takes the one next to Carmilla, leaving the end of the table to the new girl. Suddenly this table got a whole lot smaller.

“Laura you’re taking the English 101, yeah?” LaFontaine asks, as if they didn’t already know the question. Carmilla pulled out her phone and is completely uninterested in the conversation.

“Um. Yeah,” Laura chews down on the last piece of bacon on her plate.

“Perfect, meet Danny. She’s your LIT TA.”

Laura's eyes gets really wide and she isn't quite sure what to say next, because the gorgeous red head is her TA and she isn't quite sure how she'll be able to pass the class if she can't even focus, and before Laura has a chance to say anything, Danny smiles at her and says, "Nice to meet you Laura" while offering her a handshake. 

When Laura touches Danny’s hand, she feels static. It’s electric, and Laura reacts with a smile and suddenly it feels like they are the only two at the table.

“Ahem,” Perry clears her throat and Laura’s cheeks turn red when she remembers that she is at the table with her friends, her gorgeous lit TA, and her beautiful roommate who’s eyes are on Laura’s. 

“Wha-what were we talking about?” Laura stammers as she tries to collect herself.

“Well, _we_ were talking about how long you can go without blinking” LaFontaine says as their grin is so wide, it’s surprising that it hasn’t come off of their face yet. Laura, finally realizing what they meant and looks nervously over at Carmilla, who’s eyes are evidentially still on Laura’s. 

Carmilla takes a sip of her grape soda and gets up from the table “Well, this has been ... interesting. But I have a room to move in to.” In one single motion she walks away and tosses the empty soda can in the recycle.

//

Within one hour, Carmilla has found a way to loathe nearly everyone at the table.

_Well. Not everyone._

Laura’s sandy brown hair, and her smile, and the way that she smells, does something to Carmilla that she can’t quite put her finger on. But the way she was looking at the ginger giant, makes her want to forget that Laura even existed. But she can’t.

“Hey wait up!”

A familiar tone makes Carmilla’s ear twitch and she turns around only to see Laura running out from the mess hall, towards Carmilla.

“Shit, I didn’t know we were heading back to my place together.” Carmilla said as Laura reached her. Heat was radiating from Laura’s cheeks but she was catching on to her sarcasm and Carmilla’s seduction eyes doesn’t seem to phase her at least one bit.

“Well, actually I was going back to _our_ room to help you unpack.”

“What happened to your band of red hands?”

Laura laughs, “You don’t take kindness well, do you?”

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m not used to pretty girls doing nice things for me.”

Carmilla slides her hands through her hair, and she’s said too much. Because now Laura is averting her eyes to her and she knows that this persistent little brunette will surely be the death of her. Carmilla pushed away enough people that they should give her an award. Yet, no one has ever bothered to stick around for this long.

Laura sighs in disbelief, but turns her attention to Silas’ campus. The leaves are falling; the air is cool, and even though goose bumps are forming along her arms Laura shakes it off. They walk back to their dorm in silence. Not in an awkward silence, because Laura is admiring the campus as noon struck. And Carmilla, well.

 

Carmilla was just admiring her.


End file.
